Goodbye
by ItaSaku29
Summary: Song fic. Ringo runs away after seeing Ikki with Simca. My first Air Gear fic. Ringo x Ikki fic!


_**Okay, this is my first try at an Air Gear **__**fic**__**. It's **__**Ringo**__** x **__**Ikki**__**. Please review and tell me what you think! I don't care if it's a good review or a flame. As long as you tell me how you thought it was.**_

_**Oh. It'll switch off between **__**Ringo**__** and **__**Ikki's**__** POVs.**_

_**Disclaimer: Air Gear isn't mine… and neither is the song Goodbye by SR-71.**_

I put on my ATs, grabbed my i-pod, and jumped out my window. I really needed to think. Letting the wind rush past me and doing what I love really calmed me. I had way too many things running through my head at the moment. One thing was Ikki. We just got in a fight. I think I love him, but he loves Simca. And I would always be second in his mind. I should've never let her get so close to him! I think I'll just run away. It's not like Ikki would care. But my sisters would be worried and mad at me. But by the time they notice I'm gone, I'll be too far away.

I listened to the song that was playing. It was Goodbye by SR-71. Perfect song to describe how I'm feeling now!

I added more force to my ATs to go faster. I twisted upside down and spun around to the beat of the song. I jumped onto a building after I landed. I jumped from building to building twisting and turning to the song.

"Ikki. Why Ikki?" I whispered to the air.

_I'm everything you know, __You__ wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_And then you spit me out, __Your__ stomach full of doubt_

_Now you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_And when you won't let go, __It's__ all about control_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

_Now I don't __wanna__ stay, and I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I __say_

Man. What's wrong with Ringo? Why did she suddenly leave? What did I do? All these questions plagued my mind. Somehow I felt that it was my fault.

"Maybe I should talk to her." I sighed. Would she want me to?

She had just suddenly come home and went to her room. She looked so upset. I better check on her.

I walked to her door and knocked. She didn't answer. "Ringo, are you okay?" I asked through the door. Okay. That's weird. She usually answers me no matter how mad she is. I opened her door to make sure she was fine. But, she wasn't there.

"Did she go downstairs?" I asked myself. She might have wanted to hang out with her sisters I assured myself. But in the pit of my stomach was this nagging feeling. I just couldn't shake it off. Now I was really worried.

"Have you guys seen Ringo?" I asked them once downstairs.

"Not since she got home with you. Why?" Mikan asked.

"Damn it! Where is she?" I asked as I raced to get my ATs.

"Ikki! What happened?" Mikan asked

"She seemed really mad and dashed off here. But now she's not here anymore!" I said while shoving my ATs on my feet and running out the door. "I'm going to go look for her!" I called without looking back.

Where could she be? I asked myself over and over again. I have to find her!

_Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone_

_If you don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, running away from here_

_So I say goodbye again (x2)_

I let the music flow through me. Flying up walls, jumping off of buildings, twirling through the air, and speeding down the roads were all those things help me forget. Forget the pain of being second. When Ikki finds out he'll probably just run off to tell Simca that I'm finally out of the way. My eyes started to blur with unshed tears.

I couldn't hold them in. Soon my face was streaking with tears. I lightly sobbed.

"Damn it. Why was I never good enough?!?" I cried out.

_And now it's there to see, you've forgotten me_

_Ever since I was the prince among the thieves_

_So you hold me down, Strip away my crown_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found_

_Always thinking small, helping me to fall_

_Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't __wanna__ stay_

_and__ I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I __say_

Why was she always running away? Did she not know what it did to me? It tears me apart every time. She's always the first one I think of.

What was I doing before she ran away? We were by the building with the fence that Simca always rides by with her ATs. And she stopped to talk to me. Is that when Ringo ran away? Did she think that I actually wanted Simca? Was she jealous? Does Ringo like me?

That look in her eyes was that of betrayal. Did I betray her? Well, I did say that we could ride together. Just Ringo and me. But I met with Simca as well.

Am I a horrible friend? Am I just a friend? Or do I want more than that? Do I love her?

…Yes, I do love her. I love Ringo Noyamano.

_Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone_

_If you don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, running away from here_

_You think you see the world, but you see nothing (x2)_

_Time is only __gonna__ make it worse in the end_

_So I say goodbye again_

I did everything for him! And all I got was pain in return.

I passed by our school and looked at the wall with the clock. This would be a place I could sit for a while. I scaled up the wall to the clock and grabbed onto the still hour hand. I sat there thinking about my life. It wasn't bad. I had sisters that loved me, ATs to fly on, and even friends to rely on. But the only guy I loved was in love with another, cuter girl.

I jumped down and headed to the park. I loved to hang around the fountain there. Plus, there are great trick areas. I grinded down the railing for the stairs. And then I jumped off at the bottom flipping twice. I landed gracefully and glided to the fountain.

I sat down and sighed. I really should get going, but maybe after I sit down for a while…

_Don't hit me with your __fears,__ I don't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about, I earned my way out__And__ in the end, I say goodbye again_

I had been racing around our town for such a long time. Still I hadn't gotten any idea where Ringo was. Could she have run away? But then again, she always liked to skate at the park. Maybe she was there.

I sped towards the park with Ringo on my mind. The next time I see her I'll tell her that I love her.

I got to the park and saw Ringo sitting on the lip of the fountain with her head bent down. Her hair was shadowing her eyes.

"Ringo…" I whispered.

She looked up startled. She was like a deer caught in headlights. She was going to bolt at any time. But before she could, I ran to her and hugged her. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought I'd lost you." I whispered to her.

"What about Simca?" She sadly asked.

"I love you. Not her. You've always been first in my mind." I told her softly.

"I love you too, Ikki. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know how that made you feel. Why don't you come back? You can be my girlfriend!" I edged her on.

"You arrogant little prick! But I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer!" She smiled and laughed.

"Good! Or else I'd have to ask Simca!" I teased her.

"Well, I guess I have no choice!" She smiled.

"I love you Ringo." I said as I kissed her. The best part was when she didn't pull away and kissed me back.

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, running away from here _

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, so I say goodbye again_

_Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone (x4) _

_So I say goodbye again_

_**Okay. So the song was Goodbye by SR-71. **_

_**Tell me what you think! Whether it's good or a flame I won't care. No, that's a lie. I might be sad but I'll get over it. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**ItaSaku29**_


End file.
